The Little Shop
by TeeTheDestroya
Summary: It was just another cafe in a row full of high end clothing stores, foot wear, and restaurants. But the blonde found it entrancing. So what happens when a new customer comes in with a mop of red hair.


Deidara hummed as he rested his chin on his hand, elbows on the counter. The little coffee shop was quiet - like always - with not a single customer all day (also the other employee was on break). A few times someone would enter the little shop to use the bathroom or ask for directions. But, other then that, it was silent.

Turning his head to the side as he sucked on his sweet, Deidara noticed outside buzzing with excitement and gossip. You see the little shop was located among a line of mass-branded clothing shops, grocery stores, coffee shops, shoe retail and even a few massive art stores. To everyone else the little coffee shop was insignificant. But Deidara found it extravagant. There were cute, colourful paintings hanging on the wall and the little booths were just big enough for two couples. There were five other rounded tables with a set of chairs on either sides.

The first time the blonde had entered the shop was when he was taking in his new surroundings after moving in, when a sign saying 'Barista Wanted' on a large window was seen. Since then he had worked here.

The sound of the bell going off alerted Deidara away from his thoughts. In front of him stood another boy - slightly shorter- with a black hood draped over his head, hiding his face in shadows so all Deidara could make out were his lips.

The boy raised a pale hand and simply pointed to the chalk sign, indicating to the coffee. "Black, thank you," he stated with no expression - facial or voice wise.

Deidara nodded and told the boy how much it cost, before putting the money in the register and telling him to wait a few minutes.

The boy complied and sat himself at a booth, tapping impatiently with his chin on his palm and elbow on the wooden table. All Deidara could hear was the boys obnoxious drumming of fingers as he made the coffee. It just seemed to get louder and louder - although it was actually the same the whole time.

Once it was done Deidara slammed the coffee on the counter, saying through gritted teeth, "Ready, un." Without another second the boy swiped the coffee from the wood and left with a mumbled "thanks". Deidara couldn't help but scoff at the boys. It was silent with or without the boy, but it didn't stop him showing up the next day.

Deidara was cleaning some cups when, at exactly the same time, the boy arrived and walked straight to the counter, his hood still hiding him. "Black."

"What, no thanks, un?" Deidara mumbled as he accepted the money and repeated yesterdays events.

This happened day after day, week after week, and it always panned out the exact same way. Deidara actually became quite used to the boys company, though he never saw his face or had an actual conversation with him. He had tried to ask "how are you?" and things like that but he had never said anything, just shrugged. But it was better than nothing.

One time, he had caught him staring at him, being able to see dark eyes beneath his hood but nothing else. Deidara would quickly look away and, when he turned back, said boy would be observing the paintings, once more drumming his fingers.

It was different the next day.

The usual routine went down for the two, except Deidara had arrived late and hadn't even had enough time to put his long blonde hair up in its usual ponytail. His blonde bangs covered his left eye, as per usual, as he cleaned the counter and the other boy was leaving. But, just before he left, he said in his usual bored tone, "I like your hair better like that." And then he left, leaving a bewildered Deidara staring after him.

The next day the boy did not come by. Someone entered and Deidara had immediately looked up, hope filling him, but it was just another couple looking for a bathroom.

With a sigh, Deidara continued to clean while his associate went off for his break. This was the time the mystery boy would come by. But not today. Still not for a month. And Deidara was already feeling lonely as the rain outside drummed against the sidewalk.

There was no buzz outside, but he saw a few couples rushing past to escape the pouring rain.

His eyes were torn from the window by the bell, but he didn't look at the person, he just looked down at the counter, continuing to clean from behind as he sucked on a sweet. Deidara had always had a sweet tooth. In fact when he was younger he used to hoard candy under his bed-

"Um, hi," came a bored voice that Deidara recognised. His head snapped up and he saw the boy, his coat soaked. He watched as he took down his hood, letting rain droplets fall, and he immediately became lost in a sea of brown eyes. The boys crimson red hair was tousled, not touching his shoulders but not too short, and his attire under his jacket was a simple black shirt and jeans. His pale complexion made Deidara look tanned. His facial expression was none, as he had expected, but he noticed a slight flush from the cold that he thought looked cute. This boy had to be not much older than the 19 year old - possibly twenty - but he still looked quite young.

Deidara was so lost in awe he hadn't noticed the boy had said something.

"S-sorry. Say again, un?"

The boy sighed, his arms hugging his sides as he shivered slightly. "I said "Black, thanks. And a chai latte"," he repeated tiredly.

Deidara, his mouth suddenly dry, nodded and took the money, watching as the other boy sat down, before setting to work. So he has a friend or something now ... Cool, I guess.

Deidara couldn't help but feel sad. He had seen the kid for weeks, then he disappears, and then has a girlfriend or something. And now he was craving something sweet like cinnamon.

"Where did you go for those months, un?" the blonde asked, attempting to break the silence.

"I was thinking," he stated boredly.

Deidara groaned as he poured the milk and did the finishing touches, then placed them on the counter. Of course he would say nothing else.

"Okay, well, un, it's ready."

The boy stood up and walked over grabbing the coffees as Deidara went back to cleaning the machine.

"Tell your friend I said hi, un."

The other boy paused, as if contemplating whether or not to do something. "Will do." He looked down at the chai latte, something glimmering in his eyes, before he spoke up in his usual tone. "Come here."

The blonde raised an eyebrow but complied nonetheless. What was wrong? Was there something in the coffee?

Deidara stood behind the counter and looked at the red-head, who was still looking down. He suddenly looked up and held out the chai latte. The blonde raised his eyebrows, obviously confused.

The other boy blinked before speaking up, holding his own coffee close and speaking once more in his usual tone, except this time, his voice held a glint of something. "The cute barista told me to say hi."

Deidara couldn't help but blush.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading. This is most likely a one shot but if u want more then review. Thanks dudes! Byebye<strong>


End file.
